Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being regarded as important elements in the electronic industry. Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices satisfies consumer demand for superior performance and inexpensive prices. Increased integration is especially beneficial for semiconductor memory devices, because their integration is an important factor in determining product prices. However, the extremely expensive process equipment used to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for semiconductor memory devices. To overcome such a limitation, a variety of studies have been recently completed on new technology for increasing integration density of the semiconductor memory device.